The invention relates to slide magazine projectors wherein a magazine with slides is movable within a housing of the projector, from which magazine each successive slide to be shown is transported to a platform positioned behind an objective and returned back to the magazine after this slide has been used.
The known projectors of the foregoing type generally include a slide carriage to be moved in a direction normal to that of the magazine movement. Transporting means to place a slide on a platform wherein the slide is usually disposed when projected, are provided in the projector. A partition which is generally disposed in the path of projection light and a supporting element for returning the slide into the magazine are usually rigidly connected to the slide carriage and it is therefore relatively difficult to control their position with respect to a slide disposed on the platform.